


Road Trip AU-Star Gazer

by Midnight_Lamp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Author wrote this on a whim, Don't yell at me please, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Worry, meet up, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Lamp/pseuds/Midnight_Lamp
Summary: The boys go on a road trip, what might happen when two can't seem to sleep one night and stay up late the gaze upon the stars? What will become of their relationship? What happens when two of their friends wake early to gaze upon the sunrise over open fields? What happens to theirs?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Kudos: 7





	Road Trip AU-Star Gazer

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing here, if anyone states that they're uncomfortable with shipping I will take down this fic; a reminder that this is also just fanfiction it's not real I respect the creators and their boundaries. Also, I'd like to state this is kind of away to get back into creative writing as a whole, I enjoy writing, and the content these people create, they have inspired me to stream sometime this year, usernames on twitch, Instagram, and Twitter will not be said unless I gain the confidence for that. Anyway have fun reading, if the cc's see this hi I guess, I don't think you'll see this but again hi if you do, it's always good to have hope; isn't it?

They had all talked about it for the longest time, a road trip. Nothing but a few close friends, the open road, and sky.

George himself was quite anxious, who wouldn’t be. He was meeting his best friends for the first time ever outside of games and late-night calls, and to top it off not only would he be meeting Sapnap and Dream, but he would also be meeting Karl and Quackity who were also coming with them.

It had only been a few days when George had packed for Florida, while on a call with everyone involved with the trip. Almost everyone had their cams on, everyone that is besides dream who had said he wanted it to be a surprise from when they meet in person.

“I’m almost packed, did I need anything else or…” George asked, looking towards his discord.

“You’ll probably need some swim trunks; in case we get to a lake or go stop at the beach.” Clay reasoned shortly.

“Alright then.” George said turning to his draws to pull out not only some swim trunks but a button-up shirt with the words ‘Lifeguard’ printed on the back, placing it in his bag, he would grab a towel later.

“I’m going to go grab a bottle of sunscreen.” He spoke standing ready to mute his mic heading downstairs.

The sound of small paws and an almost silent yap sounded from a small caramel-colored dog. Reaching the last step only to be met by the tiny animal.

“Hi, baby.” The man says to the pup bending down to give a small scratch behind its ear.

“Are you hungry, I’m sorry I haven’t been down in a little bit.” He spoke softly to the small pup in an apologetic tone of voice, heading to his kitchen to give his companion some dog food. He would have to ask either the neighbor or his parents to pet sit his cat and dog while gone for possibly a few weeks.

“There you go, buddy.” George then left the room in search of sunscreen, did I leave it in the bathroom cupboards, or on the shelves by the front door.

After a while of searching for sunscreen and a little cuddle with the dog and cat, George returned to his room, content and relaxed. He steps into the room leaving the door open by the tiniest bit, just in case his pets wanted to join him. Walking back over towards his computer, settling back down facing his face cam to unmute his mic.

“Aye George is back.” Is the first thing he hears, Quackity seemed to have broken everyone else from talking about plans to welcome George back.

“We were thinking about stopping by an observatory one night, what do you think George?” Dream questions and George ponders on the question, he hasn’t been to an observatory in years.

“Yeah, sure an observatory sounds nice haven’t gone to one in years, so it will be nice to go again,” George answers, sounding quite happily, with a smile on his face and a slight twinkle in his eye, which one could only see if they studied the other close enough.

No one seemed to look close enough, but dream did, he always did. The man would sometimes find his own smile grace his face, whenever the other would seem to smile or laugh.

“Okay then, anywhere else you guys want to possibly see, or should we figure it out when we’re actually together?” Dream asked, seeing as though the conversation had slowed down to almost a still.

“Definitely want to go play mini-golf somewhere or go to an arcade,” Sapnap spoke up, getting nods in response from everyone and a small mhm from dreams end.

“Okay then it’s settled, we have those few things, and we will figure out the rest later or on the road. Is that ok with everyone?” Dream asks again, only gaining the same responses as before.

“Alright, well have fun packing. My mum said she is bringing the whole family over soon too, for some reason, I think she just wants to make sure the house is clean; even though we’re leaving the day after.” Is all they hear before it goes silent on dream’s end, and the sound of disconnection is heard.

A small sigh escaped George’s mouth, why did he hold his breath? Did he know he was? He sighed yet again, too many questions with no answers. It was too late for him to answer himself, stuff to pack, animals to say bye to, family, friends to say goodbye too…

He stood somewhat abruptly, to wish the others in the call a good morning. His goodnights were returned with tiredness in voices from recked sleep schedules, as he left the call. Shutting down his discord and computer, to then get changed into a sleep shirt and some sweatpants.

Settling into bed finally, nothing but the sound of the wind outside the closed windows, and the ceiling fan to be heard. Staring at the roof of his room, mind still, breaths soft and gently sounding, eyes fluttering open and close on the edge of sleep.

Finally giving in to the sweet temptation that is sleep, with dreams on their way; only to be awoken by the harsh light coming from his phone screen. Sitting up lazily rubbing sleep from tired eyes, sitting up and reaching for the phone on the bedhead. ‘What’s the time who could be messaging me at this hour? I told the others I was going to sleep, didn’t I?’

Turning on the phone and getting hit with the bright light of the screen, letting eyes adjust to see the time 4:15 in the morning. Checking the few things, I have notifications on for, only to find Karl, Quackity, Sapnap and Dream had all @ me on Twitter, and they're also seemed to be a few messages from Dream and Karl.

Switching on the lamp to see the words on the screen better, the Twitter timeline becoming flooded with @’s from fans, other content creators, and the people behind it all.

Constant tweets from fans sounding utterly confused, ‘did something happen when I was sleeping not too long ago.’ Checking through a few of the tweets till a few catch my eye. They all say something along the lines of ‘they’re all meeting up let’s hope it’s not another vlog v2.’

‘Where are all these tweets coming from, I hadn’t said anything to the others, did I? I don’t remember saying anything.’ Hurriedly checking through different notifications and mentions, finally spotting a hand full of tweets and replies from my friends. ‘Why did they tweet something now?’ ‘Why did they have to @ me?’ the only two thoughts in mind right now going a mile a minute,

‘Would the fans start to suspect something if I don’t tweet soon?’

‘would they think I tricked them again like with the vlog?’ ‘I know some were already joking about it, but some could be serious?’

“I need sleep…” the last few words that left his throat for that night well early morning now, how long had he stayed up; he didn’t care in all honesty he just wanted to give back into his probably now sour dreams.

<3 </3 

Waking up later within the day knowing himself he must have passed out earlier, from lack of sleep; and overwhelming stress about what today would bring for himself. Stepping out from the warm covers doused in sleep and comfort, not bothering to touch his phone that laid half hazard on the edge of the mattress.

Walking slowly over to his desk waiting for his pc to start-up, was he going to stream today; probably not, too much for him right now. He had a trip to think about, after all, he was looking forward to it, right?  _ Right? _

Move away from the desk to grab out some clothes for the rest of the day ahead. Maybe a shower will do his mind good. One can only hope it will set his mind at ease.

Picking up the outfit he had chosen and walking of to his bathroom to shower and let his mind rest, he hadn’t the faintest idea what he was going to say to his fans about him and his friends meet up, possible even month together, on the open road, under the pretty stars that lit up the night sky; sometimes he’d think about what it would be like to be a star. Floating within space, shining up above buildings and forests, stars must not have a worry in the world.

Why could he have been a star, and not some human stuck on a plant in space with worries and stresses holding him down? He doesn’t know, no one knows; it's fine, his life is good, he has pets, friends, and family that all support him, maybe he just doesn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like I can give you the playlist I listened to as of writing this, I'm not too sure when this will be next updated school starts back up soon, so updates could take maybe a few days when it starts back up.


End file.
